


Vişneli Turta

by orphan_account



Series: Türk üniversite Anthropomorphia [1]
Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Bartın üniversitesi'nin adı Barçın, Bisexual Ege, Cottagecore, Domestic, Ege üniversitesi'nin adı Ece, F/F, Fluff, Karadeniz, Lesbian İstanbul, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Bartın, Polyamory, Short, cherry pies, İstanbul Üniversitesinin adı İris
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barçın ve İris Ece'nin doğum günü için vişneli turta yapıyorlar
Relationships: Ege Üniversitesi/İstanbul Üniversitesi/Bartın Üniversitesi
Series: Türk üniversite Anthropomorphia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040413





	Vişneli Turta

**Author's Note:**

> Saat 5 ve bunu yazmasan uyuyamazdım zaten kimse okumaz. Umarım dava açılmaz başıma bunun için. Kendime geldiğimde hala bunu yapmak istiyosam elimde bir sayfa dolusu üniversite shipi var.

İris uyandığında güneş çoktan doğmuştu ve diğer sevgilisinin yeri soğuktu. Ece hala derin bir uykudaydı, dün gece zavallı kızı çok yormuşlardı. İris Ece'nin uyuyan bedenini süzdü. Yatmadan önce üzerine öylesine geçirdiği askılı ona büyük geliyordu- Barçın'a ait olmalıydı. Düzensiz uyku şekli yüzünden askılı karnına doğru sıyrılmıştı ve nerdeyse bir göğsü askılıdan dışarı çıkacak gibiydi. İris Ece'nin saçlarını yüzünden çekip yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bugün Ece'nin doğum günüydü ve ona en sevdiği turtayı yapacağına söz vermişti.

Tahta zeminin gıcırdamamasına özen göstererek yataktan kalktı. Üzerine Ece'nin Barçınla beraber ördüğü bluzunu giydi ve mutfağa yöneldi. Bluz iç gösteriyordu ama sevgilileri bu durumdan asla şikayetçi olmamıştı.

Mutfağa girdiğinde bir sepet taze vişne onu bekliyordu. Barçın toplamış olmalıydı, Hep erkenden kalkıp hayvanlarla ve bahçeyle ilgileniyordu. Barçın'ın duştan sonra ona yardım edeceğini bilerek turtanın malzemelerini çıkarmaya başladı. Ece'yle ilk tanıştıklarında İris bu turtadan yapmıştı. Ece'nin ruh eşi izinin renklenip bir çift vişneye dönüşmesini çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Küçük bir gülümsemeyle turtayı yapmaya koyuldu, her koyduğu vişne birlikte kalacakları bir yıl demekti ve kalbinde sonsuza kadar yetecek vişne vardı.

**Author's Note:**

> Büyük ihtimalle sabah bunu yazdığımı bile hatırlamayacağım. Başım dönüyor kesinlikle düzgün bir şey yazmış olamam.


End file.
